It's only a one time thing
by Hannah1796
Summary: Jay can't handle the fact that mouse might be leaving to Afghanistan again leaving him to reminisce about they're complicated relationship that they had as teens which makes things worse for Jay in the process


_Jay was incredibly sad that his best friend might go back to Afghanistan he tried talking to Erin about how he feels but he just can't get the word out_

 _There's honestly some things that Erin doesn't know about Jay's and mouse's relationship Jay honestly didn't know what to make it at the time they were only teens who were feeling all sorts of things_

 **Jay's house 1998**

 _Jay was laying sprawled out on his bed reading a playboy magazine he had purchased from the library while Greg was sitting in the floor propped up on the bed reading his Batman comic book_

Hey Greg check out This girl says Jay showing Greg the topless blonde in the magazine

Wow nice hey make sure you give me your old playboys before I leave says Greg turning his head to see Jay

I will don't worry I know you can't purchase these on your own we all know you'll feel guilty says Jay smirking

Ugh that's so not true i just don't want my mom to find out I always feel like she's watching me says Greg

Sure whatever you say greggy says Jay poking fun at Greg

 _After pulling the old issues of playboy out of his closet Jay proceeded to put them in Greg's backpack until something fell out of it Jay leaned down to pick it up it was an all male magazine Jay was shocked as result his jaw dropped_

Greg? Asked Jay

Yeah? Says Greg turning around to see that Jay was holding the magazine he had been hiding for the past few months

Jay please it's not what it looks like says Greg starting to panic

Greg What's this about are you gay?

Asks Jay

No I mean I don't know says Greg sitting at the foot of the bed with his head down he then started sobbing

Look Greg it's okay says Jay gently sitting next to his friend

Look at me Greg says Jay

 _Greg then looked up at Jay with puffy red eyes_

Are you gay? Asks Jay

I don't know Jay I mean I still like girls but when I look at guys I get these feelings and feelings led to arousal maybe if I just experimented a little I might figure it out says Greg

Is there any boys in our school you're interested in? Asks Jay

Well not really I've checked some out a few times but no one I really want to try stuff with

Well I could help if you want says Jay

What! No way you're my best friend

So what would it hurt and no one has to know it'll be our secret and plus it's only gonna be a one time thing says Jay

That's true well I guess if your up it says Greg standing up

 _Jay sat up as well he then removed his shirt tossing it on the floor_

 _Greg was mesmerized by his friends toned stomach he then took his hand and ran it over Jay's chest he started to feel aroused he then ran his finger up to his nipple rubbing over it_

 _Jay was surprised he was actually enjoying this his heart was pounding he tried to fight the moan from escaping but he couldn't fight it any longer he threw back his head and moaned out_

Greg..

 _Greg looked at Jay furrowing his eyebrow he didn't expect his friend to enjoy this but he gave into his hormones once more by placing his tongue onto Jay's abdomen and trailed it up to his chest placing soft kisses to it both boys were now hard and wanting more_

 _Greg then placed kisses on Jay's neck suckling it leaving obvious hickeys_

Greg pull down my pants says Jay panting

Woe Jay you sure?

Yes please I need you more says Jay pleading

 _Greg smiled at his friend he didn't know if this was a good idea or not but his raging hormones didn't care_

 _He then slowly pulled down Jay's jeans leaving him in his boxers with a hard on Greg then began pulling down his boxers leaving Jay's hard cock to pop out Greg was full of excitement he had never seen a penis in real life before he moved closer to it he blew some air on it at first making it twitch and making Jay laugh_

 _Greg then placed his tongue onto the pre cum coated tip licking it twice before taking him whole into his mouth leaving Jay feeling so good_

 _Greg then began to suck faster bobbing up and down_

Ah oh Greg that feels so good! Shouted Jay

 _Greg then stopped and raised up to kiss Jay Jay tasted himself on Greg's lips he then plopped himself down on the bed Greg began to suck once more_

 **End of flashback**

 _Jay hadn't even realised that he had been jerking off in the covers while thinking about his and mouse's first time he then snapped out of it taking his hand out of his pants thanking god that Erin didn't wake up and see him_


End file.
